


No Good Deed Goes Unpunished

by ancalime8301



Category: Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Biting, Bruises, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson assists in capturing a criminal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Good Deed Goes Unpunished

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/)**watsons_woes** July Writing Prompt #18: _Words, words, words: use five woe-related words that aren't included in one of the two Watson's Woes prompt tables (#1, #2), but you think should have been. Make sure to tell us the words that you chose._  
>  I don't know about *should* have been, but these certainly could have been: arrest, assault, bite, bruise, stitches

The arrest should have been straightforward, but the blackguard tried to run. I tackled him and he fought me, kicking and throwing his elbows back, landing several blows that were sure to bruise. Somehow my hand strayed near his teeth and he bit down, hard.

Lestrade took over then, directing two of his men to subdue the lout. "How bad is it?" Holmes asked, his jaw clenching in anger at the sight of my blood.

"It won't even require stitches," I assured him.

"You've just added assault to your crimes," Lestrade informed the glaring man as he was led away.


End file.
